Um Pedaço da Vida
Um Pedaço da Vida (narrado como Um Trecho da Vida; Slice of Life, na versão original) é o nono episódio da quinta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o centésimo episódio da série no geral, celebrado como um episódio de referência. Enquanto as pôneis principais estão ocupadas lutando contra um monstro, os cidadãos de Ponyville tentam realizar um casamento a tempo.__TOC__ Produção e desenvolvimento A equipe da série discursou publicamente sobre o episódio primeiramente no painel de My Little Pony na San Diego Comic-Con 2014, onde eles mencionaram que o foco do episódio seria nos pôneis de fundo."2014 San Diego Comic-Con My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Panel" bonus feature on the ''Season Four Disc 4'' DVD Meghan McCarthy disse em uma entrevista na PonyCon Australia 2015 que o episódio não seria ficado nas Mane Six, mas nos pôneis de fundo. O diretor Jayson Thiessen disse que "right around halfway look fo" (estamos a meio caminho para) no Twitter no final de Abril de 2015. O episódio é celebrado como uma marca de referência pela Hasbro e suas afiliadas. Os storyboards incluidos no trailer na quinta temporada brevemente mostram o Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda. O interior da casa de Dr. Hooves foi projetado por Phil Caesar e Krista Huot. A música tocada nos fones de ouvido da DJ Pon-3 foi conseguida da música "Turn Down for What" dos DJ Snake e Lil Jon. O bugbear foi desenvolvido por Kora Kosicka. A casa da DJ Pon-3 e Octavia Melody foi desenvolvida por Rebecca Dart e Phil Caesar. [[Ficheiro:Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|thumb|180px|O elenco, e o co-diretor de Rainbow Rocks em uma aparição secundária.]] As pessoas usando mascaras de cavalo (e zebra) que aparecem na aparição secundária são: O supervisor de storyboard Tim Packford (mascara preta), o diretor Jim Miller (marrom), a artista de storyboard Katrina Hadley (rosa), o diretor de supervisão de A Amizade é Mágica Jayson Thiessen (branca) e o co-diretor de Rainbow Rocks Ishi Rudell (zebra). Elenco O compositor William Anderson escreveu que ele está trabalhando em algumas "coisas malucas" para esse episódio e que "Jayson Thiessen e Jim Miller really threw some fun opportunity my way." (Jayson Thiessen e Jim Miller realmente jogaram algumas oportunidades de diversão para mim.) A Violoncelista Tina Guo trabalhou ao lado de Anderson na música do episódio. Amy Keating Rogers havia sido escolhida para escrever este episódio e M.A. Larson havia sido escolhido para escrever o episódio The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, mas devido a conflitos de agenda eles trocaram os episódios um com o outro. Resumo Prólogo thumb O episódio começa na cabana do Cranky, Matilda folheia seu caderno de recortes e cola um convite em uma página em branco, Cranky entra na cabana e reclama dizendo que nunca entenderá os pôneis de Ponyville e logo explica que eles ficam olhando-o engraçado para ele e perguntando-o se ele está nervoso e Matilda pergunta a Cranky se os pôneis se esqueceram que o casamento será no dia seguinte, Cranky sugere que os pôneis só estão animados para o casamento tanto quanto ele, os dois esfregam os seus rostos e Matilda diz que os pôneis se sentirão bobos quando perceberem que eles receberam a data errada, Matilda olha para o convite e imediatamente fica preocupada ao dizer que os convites estão dizendo que o casamento deles será naquele dia, Cranky comenta que ele tinha feito um bom acordo e Matilda enfatiza que todos na cidade receberam os convites e que até mesmo as princesas confirmaram presença, Cranky diz a Matilda ter falado para ela que os dois deveriam ter fugido, Matilda diz a Cranky que eles tem de transferir todos os preparativos do casamento para aquele dia e sai galopando da cabana perguntando sobre onde está a sua organizadora de casamento, Cranky olha para o caderno de recortes e, em uma loja na cidade, diz irritadamente para algum pônei que ela disse que poderia fazer os convites pela metade do preço que os outros cobraram e ainda os enviou com a data errada, Derpy Hooves pega uma cesta cheia de muffins e inocentemente pergunta a Cranky se ele quer um. Derpy e o Doutor Em Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle passa galopando pelo café enquanto Derpy, que está sentada em uma mesa no café com Dr. Hooves, diz ao Dr. Hooves ter errado nos convites e se sente mal por aquilo, Savoir Fare coloca uma bandeja com duas bebidas na mesa e diz a Derpy que aquilo explica o porque dele não ter recebido o seu convite, Derpy continua explicando que disse ao Cranky que poderia imprimi-los a baixo custo, mas que isso significaria contratar algum pônei sem experiência com impressão. A imagem rapidamente mostra Featherweight usando uma impressora quando essa se quebra e o cobre de tinta, Derpy conclui dizendo querer voltar no tempo e consertar tudo, o Dr. Hooves bebe um pouco e começa a pensar. thumb|left Em sua casa, o Dr. Hooves diz a Derpy que voltar no tempo é um pensamento antigo e que estava trabalhando em uma teoria para fazer o tempo avançar, nessa hora o Dr. vê que Derpy está brincando em um foguete de madeira pendurado no teto, o Dr. Hooves baixa o foguete enquanto diz que aquela teoria era o trabalho de sua vida e que quase o concluiu, mas logo enfatiza a existência de um feitiço mágico para aquilo, nessa hora o Dr. Hooves vê que Derpy está encostando sua pata em uma esfera de eletricidade fazendo sua crina e cauda se arrepiarem e o Dr. diz que há muitas coisas que a magia não consegue explicar e que é onde a ciência e a matemática são as verdadeiras magias, Derpy olha para um cilindro contendo algumas esferas coloridas e pergunta ao Dr. se ele estava se referindo a aquilo e que aquelas esferas são bonitas, Hooves explica que aquelas esferas são seus fogos de artifício sem chama e diz nunca ter descoberto como eles se acendem, Derpy pergunta a Hooves sobre como ele aprendeu a fazer tudo aquilo e Hooves explica ter estudado ciência sua vida inteira e que esteve procurando um sentido para o mundo ao seu redor, mesmo após uma experiência traumática quando era um potro e conclui que a ciência fornece explicações para coisas que se pensava nunca serem possíveis, Hooves se vira para Derpy e pede para ela lembrá-lo do porque ela estar ali e Derpy responde que ela acidentalmente enviou os convites do casamento de Cranky e Matilda com a data daquele dia ao invés do dia seguinte, Hooves se aproxima de Derpy e diz ter esquecido que ainda precisava concertar o seu terno e sai galopando de sua casa. thumb Hooves leva seu terno até a Boutique Carrossel e bate na porta enquanto chama por Rarity, mas logo percebe que ela não está na loja, ele então vê a DJ Pon-3 passando ao lado da butique, ele se aproxima da unicórnio e explica o seu dilema para ela, mas a imagem logo mostra o ponto de vista da DJ revelando que ela não está escutando a conversa devido à música de seus fones de ouvido, Hooves pergunta a DJ se ela viu a Rarity e a DJ confirma e começa a andar em uma outra direção sendo seguida pelo Dr. Hooves, os dois entram no boliche de Ponyville e Hooves pergunta a DJ o por que dela tê-lo trazido ali e começa a explicar que a Rarity nunca colocaria a sua pata ali quando ele vê três pôneis bem vestidos andando pelo boliche, Hooves comenta com a DJ que os três tem estilo e rapidamente se aproxima dos três e diz estar enfrentando uma certa calamidade e pergunta o nome do alfaiate deles, Jeff Letrotski responde a Hooves que o nome do seu alfaiate deles é Min e Hooves fica confuso e comenta que aquele é um nome desafortunado, mas Jeff explica que ele faz suas próprias roupas, Hooves então mostra seu terno para Jeff enquanto diz que precisa daquele terno reformado e que aquilo é uma emergência, mas Jeff responde que os três pôneis estavam prestes a começar as finais. Hooves pergunta a Jeff o porque dele ficar usando a palavra cara e Jeff responde não saber, mas logo diz a Hooves que o quarto membro da equipe dele não apareceu e propõe reformar o terno dele se ele entrar na equipe, o Dr. Hooves olha para os pinos de boliche e a imagem mostra várias contas algébricas sendo feitas e chegando a um resultado desconhecido, Hooves se desculpa com os pôneis e explica que não jogará devido ao grande número de variáveis, Jeff pergunta a Hooves sobre o que ele está falando e diz que basta apenas lançar a bola em linha reta, Hooves olha novamente para a pista e a imagem mostra uma projeção de bola derrubando os pinos, Hooves concorda em usar a técnica de Jeff e a imagem rapidamente mostra outra pôneis lançando a sua bola. Ataque de Urso Abelhudo! thumb|left Do lado de for a do boliche, Twilight reúne suas amigas e começa a passar instruções a elas enquanto os outros pôneis acompanham a uma certa distância, Octavia Melody se aproxima e pergunta aos pôneis se eles sabem do que se trata a reunião das seis amigas e Apple Bloom responde, com um brilho em seus olhos, pelo jeito que as amigas estão reunidas aquilo pode ser um problema de amizade ou um ataque de monstro, Octavia diz as pôneis que irá tocar na cerimônia naquela tarde e ainda não se decidiu sobre o que irá tocar e pergunta sobre como ela irá ensaiar com um mostro invadindo Ponyville, mas Sweetie Belle sugere que aquilo seja apenas um problema de amizade que será resolvido em meia-hora ou algo do tipo e Octavia responde esperar que seja mesmo aquilo e começa a ir embora, nessa hora Matilda chega na multidão perguntando por Pinkie Pie quando eles ouvem um rugido e a imagem logo mostra um enorme Urso Abelhudo pairando sobre a cidade. As seis amigas começam a enfrentar o Urso Abelhudo e Matilda grita que algum pônei tem que ajudá-la, Matilda rapidamente olha para os lados e vê Amethyst Star dando instruções para os outros pôneis, Matilda diz a Amethyst que precisa mover um casamento inteiro para aquele dia, Amethyst responde que ninguém pediu para ela organizar nada desde que a Twilight chegou à cidade e Matilda pergunta a Unicórnio se ela entende do assunto, Amethyst responde que costumava ser a melhor organizadora em toda Ponyville e que Matilda pode apostar, Amethyst se interrompe ao ouvir o rugido do Urso Abelhudo e a imagem rapidamente mostra a criatura com Pinkie em suas patas e arremessando Rainbow Dash contra uma casa, que é destruída pela criatura logo depois, Matilda diz a Amethyst que será melhor as duas irem para o salão antes que o Urso Abelhudo o esmague e a imagem novamente mostra as Mane Six combatendo a criatura. thumb Derpy voa por Ponyville enquanto se pergunta sobre o que ela irá fazer quando vê Matilda e Amethyst galopando em sua direção, Derpy começa a voar na frente das duas enquanto diz a Matilda se sentir muito mal pelos convites e pergunta se tem algo que ela possa fazer, Matilda passa por Derpy enquanto grita que precisa de flores e a Pégaso sorri, na floricultura, Lily Valley pergunta a Derpy se ela quer as flores de Matilda naquele dia e imediatamente ela, Rose e Daisy desmaiam, Daisy grita que aquilo é horrível enquanto Rose simplesmente grita: Derpy pergunta preocupada para as três pôneis se não tem como elas poderem fazer aquilo e Lily explica que elas ainda não tem as flores de Matilda e que aquilo é um desastre, Derpy agradece as pôneis e sai cabisbaixa enquanto o Urso Abelhudo rapidamente passa em frente a loja, Lily olha para um arranjo de flores e chama a atenção de Daisy e Rose para uma flor com seu caule quebrado, Daisy fica chocada e as três desmaiam e Rose volta a gritar. thumb|left Na prefeitura, Bon Bon diz a Lyra Heartstrings, enquanto as duas decoram a prefeitura para o casamento, ter ficado nervosa quando a Matilda lhe pediu para decorar aquele lugar naquele dia e Lyra responde saber que as duas completarão a tarefa a tempo juntas, Bon Bon se aproxima de uma caixa enquanto pergunta a Lyra se não existe nada melhor que uma boa amiga e Lyra responde, enquanto usa sua magia para dar um laço a Bon Bon, que tudo é possível quando se conhece um pônei tão bem quanto as duas se conhecem. Nessa hora um rugido é ouvido e Bon Bon para seu trabalho e pergunta a Lyra, com uma expressão preocupada enquanto a Unicórnio mostra indiferença, sobre o que foi aquilo e Lyra responde que há um monstro atacando Ponyville, Bon Bon pergunta a Lyra se é alguma criatura da Floresta Livre-sempre , mas a Unicórnio responde achar que se trata de um Urso Abelhudo e ri discretamente, mas Bon Bon se vira para Lyra perguntando se ela disse “Urso Abelhudo”, a Pônei terrestre rapidamente se aproxima de uma janela com cortinas enquanto diz que ele a achou. thumb Lyra se vira para Bon Bon perguntando sobre o que ela está falando e a pônei terrestre se identifica como "Agente Especial Sweetie Drops" e que ela trabalha para uma agencia ultra-secreta anti-monstros em Canterlot, ou pelo menos trabalhava até o Urso Abelhudo desaparecer de Tártaro, Lyra olha confusa para Sweetie Drops e novamente pergunta sobre o que ela está falando e Sweetie Drops explica, enquanto abre uma maleta contendo um disfarce e um gancho, que a agencia teve de ser fechada e todos os resquícios de sua existência tiveram de ser destruídos quando o Urso Abelhudo escapou alguns anos atrás e que a Princesa Celestia ordenou total negação, Lyra fica mais confusa e Sweetie explica que ela foi quem capturou o Urso Abelhudo e logo teve de ir a Ponyville e assumir a identidade de Bon Bon e completa dizendo nunca ter pensado que a criatura fosse capaz de rastreá-la, Lyra, visivelmente chateada, pergunta a Sweetie se toda a amizade delas foi baseada em uma mentira e a pônei terrestre se desculpa com a amiga e explica que não poderia contar para protegê-la, Lyra lembra dos almoços, conversas que as duas tiveram e os bancos onde se sentaram e pergunta a Sweetie, com lágrimas em seus olhos, se nada daquilo foi real e Sweetie responde, enquanto toca o rosto de Lyra, que tudo aquilo foi real, nessa hora outro rugido do Urso Abelhudo é ouvido e Sweetie sobe em uma janela e diz a Lyra, enquanto prende o seu gancho no peitoril da janela e coloca seus óculos, que precisa achar uma multidão para se misturar antes de colocá-la em perigo e que a verá no casamento, Sweetie desce pela corda e Lyra se aproxima da janela enquanto diz, usando um tom de voz chateado, que as duas conversarão sobre aquilo depois. Matilda encontra Steven Magnet No boliche, Jeff diz ao Dr. Hooves, enquanto a imagem mostra os pinos, que sobrou um split, dois pinos separados em pé, e que o quarteto vencerá se ele derrubar os dois, Hooves começa a se aproximar da pista com sua bola quando Derpy abre rapidamente a porta, assustando o Dr. Hooves e fazendo-o derrubar a bola na pista, e diz a Hooves finalmente ter achado um jeito de ajudar no casamento e que os fogos de artifício sem chama dele se parecem com flores e irá usá-los no casamento, a Pégaso sai do boliche no lado de fora Derpy continua voando enquanto Hooves lhe diz que os fogos sem chama são extremamente voláteis e já que o gatilho é desconhecido eles podem explodir a qualquer minuto, nessa hora Hooves se interrompe e, ao ver a criatura que está atacando a cidade pergunta se aquilo é um Urso Abelhudo e a imagem rapidamente mostra a criatura sendo atacada pelas Mane Six. thumb|left No spa, Matilda diz estar preocupada com tantas coisas que está esquecendo e que espera que o Cranky se lembre de avisar os músicos, Matilda se levanta da cadeira e lamenta que não conseguirá fazer sua crina a tempo, Lotus imediatamente coloca Matilda de volta na cadeira enquanto diz para ela relaxar e conta que ela uma vez fez a crina de um pônei durante uma cerimônia, nessa hora Steven Magnet, que está em uma jacuzzi, conta que aquilo é verdade e que já sente que ele e Matilda já são uma família, Steven estende sua mão para Matilda e ela o cumprimenta enquanto pergunta se ele já sente aquilo, Steven confirma e se apresenta para Matilda, que fica confusa com a situação, Steven pergunta a Matilda se ela estava esperando um Bicho Papão e afirma que ele conhece o Cranky desde sempre e que com certeza ele deve ter contado da vez em que ele o salvou do lago Congela a Jato, Matilda ainda está confusa pelo fato de Steven ser um monstro marinho, mas Steven diz ser típico do Cranky dar poucos detalhes como o fato dele ser um monstro marinho e completa dizendo amar aquele velho jumento, Matilda se desculpa e diz a Steven ter assumido que ele seria um pônei e que não tinha ideia que os dois tiveram tantas aventuras juntos, Steven diz a Matilda que ela não sabe nem a metade e conta a Matilda que em todo o tempo em que os dois estiveram juntos o Cranky só se importava em encontrá-la, Matilda enxuga uma lágrima e pergunta a Steven se aquilo é verdade e a serpente confirma e logo acrescenta que o Azedo também estava procurando a cura para a calvície. Matilda pergunta, enquanto Lotus retira os bobs de sua crina e a penteia, se o Cranky não é a coisa mais fofa e lembra de todo o estresse que colocou no Cranky e nela mesma sendo que o que importava era o casamento e não a cerimônia, mas Steven começa a rir e diz a Matilda que ela está enganada se ela realmente acredita naquilo e logo pergunta para Matilda, enquanto ela começa a ficar preocupada com a pergunta, se todos os pôneis convidados viajam para Ponyville, colocam roupas desconfortáveis e ficam sentados em uma longa cerimônia só porque eles se importam com o casamento, Steven ri mais um pouco e diz que a cerimônia de casamento é tudo e Matilda começa a bater os dentes de medo. Batida Celo-eletrônica thumb A imagem muda para a DJ Pon-3 retornando para sua casa, onde também mora Octavia Melody, enquanto uma marcha nupcial é tocada, dentro da casa Octavia ensaia a música que irá tocar enquanto a DJ entra e anda até o outro lado da casa, mas Octavia para de tocar e reclama que aquelas músicas de casamento são tão comuns, a DJ toma uma garrafa de leite enquanto Octavia diz querer que o casamento do Cranky e da Matilda seja especial, Octavia começa a tocar uma música diferente enquanto a DJ começa a pensar, a Unicórnio logo tem uma ideia e rapidamente vai até a sua estação e indica a Octavia, que havia parado de tocar ao notar a DJ em sua estação, para continuar tocando, Octavia obedece e a DJ tenta combinar os sons de sua estação com a música da Pônei terrestre, Octavia se incomoda com os sons da DJ e para de tocar dizendo não ter certeza de que aquilo seja apropriado para um casamento, a pônei terrestre começa a tocar uma outra música. A DJ ouve o ritmo por alguns segundos e começa a usar sua estação novamente, dessa vez combinando o som do violoncelo e de sua estação de forma perfeita, Octavia percebe a mistura e diz que daquele jeito está melhor e as duas tocam por alguns segundos, as duas logo param de tocar e se entreolham, Octavia gira o seu arco no ar e a DJ faz o mesmo com um de seus vinils e as duas voltam a tocar por mais alguns segundos. As duas se entre olham de novo e logo voltam a tocar, dessa vez em um ritmo mais acelerado e ambas se preparam para quebrar seus instrumentos quando Octavia diz para elas pararem e lembra que irá se atrasar para o casamento, imediatamente as duas saem da casa e andam por Ponyville enquanto tocam seus instrumentos que estão montados na estação móvel da DJ. thumb|left Na Boutique Carrossel, a imagem rapidamente mostra o Urso Abelhudo segurando Rarity enquanto as outras Mane Six o atacam enquanto que no chão a estação móvel da DJ Pon-3 passa rapidamente pelo local e tira a tinta de Featherweight, a DJ olha para frente e percebe que a estação está indo de encontro a uma casa, ela rapidamente acena para Octavia, que também percebeu a casa, e a Pônei terrestre então prende o seu arco em um poste e faz com que a estação faça uma curva fechada e ao sair da curva a estação acaba pegando mais três pôneis , a estação continua a pegar os pôneis enquanto corre pela rua, incluindo Matilda, Cranky consegue sair do caminho da estação da DJ, mas acaba perdendo sua peruca. A estação começa a seguir em direção a prefeitura de Ponyville e vários pôneis que estão na rua abrem passagem para a estação descontrolada, porém um dos pôneis deixa cair um cetro com uma representação da cabeça de Twilight em sua ponta, os pôneis que estão na estação olham apreensivos quando a roda da mesma bate no cetro e lança tudo e todos em direção a prefeitura, a imagem começa a se mover em câmera lenta enquanto Gummy, que está vendo os pôneis voarem em direção a prefeitura na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, filosofa sobre a vida, cutie marks e sobre sua própria espécie, o jacaré rapidamente lambe seu olho e a imagem mostra, enquanto retorna a velocidade normal, os pôneis caindo sobre as cadeiras posicionadas no salão e o bolo caindo na mesa e ainda mantendo sua beleza, Octavia se vira para a DJ Pon-3 e diz que algo daquele tipo deve funcionar e a DJ ajeita seus óculos. thumb Duas pôneis passam em frente à mesa de presentes do casamento, onde estão as Princesas Celestia e Luna, Celestia sorri nervosamente para as duas pôneis e logo se volta para sua irmã e pergunta se ela o deixou no balcão, Luna responde a sua irmã ter pensado que ela o traria e Celestia reclama que aquilo é maravilhoso, nesse momento as duas vêem Spike colocando o seu presente na mesa e sorriem nervosas enquanto o dragão se junta aos outros convidados, Luna diz a Celestia ter cuidado do presente de casamento do Shining Armor e da Princesa Cadance e que ela deveria ter cuidado do presente daquele casamento e Celesria responde que as duas não podem simplesmente ir até aquele casamento com as patas vazias, a cena muda para uma fila de cadeiras próxima onde Hayseed Turnip Truck, Cadance e Shining Armor, que está chorando em voz alta, estão sentados, Hayseed olha confuso para o casal e Cadance explica ao Pônei terrestre que o Shining sempre chora em casamentos, Shining começa a chorar mais alto e Cadance ressalta que usualmente ele não chora até o casamento começar, em outra parte do salão, Derpy olha para o arranjo e fogos sem chama e diz que aqueles fogos são melhores visualmente do que flores, nesse momento, Sweetie Drops entra na prefeitura e anuncia que as Mane Six derrotaram o Urso Abelhudo e todos os pôneis comemoram. Sweetie se aproxima de Lyra, que está visivelmente chateada pelo segredo da amiga, e pergunta se ela não contou para mais nenhum pônei sobre sua, nesse momento Sweetie fala entre dentes, identidade secreta e Lyra nega, Sweetie respira aliviada e Lyra afirma para a amiga não ser a única que tem um segredo e confessa ter comido a cara aveia importada que Sweetie estava guardando para uma ocasião especial, Lyra ri brevemente e diz ser emocionante revelar seus segredos mais obscuros e Sweetie responde ser para aquilo que serve as melhores amigas e as duas se abraçam, do outro lado do salão, Celestia diz a Luna, em voz baixa, que da próxima vez cada uma trará o seu próprio presente e Luna concorda, Derpy vai até a porta e rapidamente olha para os lados quando vê o Dr. Hooves se aproximando e usando apenas um cachecol, o Pônei terrestre explica a Derpy que o seu terno sumiu e que aquele cachecol era a única coisa que restou em seu guarda-roupa, ele logo pergunta como está e Derpy o abraça enquanto responde que ele está brilhando como o sol. thumb O Dr. Hooves entra na prefeitura e a imagem logo muda para uma janela ao lado onde estão Cranky e Steven, Cranky reclama por ter perdido sua peruca e diz que o amor de sua vida merece mais do que aquilo, mas Steven diz ao Cranky para não ter medo e que seu bigode está a caminho do resgate, a serpente do mar então pega uma de suas escamas e corta um de seus bigodes e o coloca na cabeça de Cranky, o jumento agradece o amigo e Steven responde não haver problema, Cranky se aproxima do altar enquanto a Prefeita Mare pergunta se todos estão ali, a imagem mostra as Mane Six galopando para a prefeitura quando Derpy fecha a porta, que acaba se trancando com a batida, e confirma a pergunta da Prefeita. Estrela de sua própria história thumb|left A Prefeita começa a cerimônia e logo chama a atenção para o desconforto de Cranky, os pôneis riem discretamente e a Prefeita continua o discurso, enquanto a imagem mostra todos os pôneis e inclusive um Mutante que estão presentes na prefeitura, ressaltando a variedade única de pôneis presentes e que cada um é a estrela de sua história e que não são apenas as personagens principais que deixam a história mais rica, mas todos que contribuem com partes grandes ou pequenas, Steven começa a chorar e abraça Bulk Biceps enquanto a Prefeita pergunta a Cranky se ele aceita Matilda como sua esposa, Cranky imediatamente aceita e a Prefeita faz a mesma pergunta para Matilda, a jumenta também aceita e a Prefeita os declara casados, os dois se beijam e os pôneis comemoram, nessa hora os fogos de artifício sem chama começam a brilhar o Hooves fica intrigado com aquilo, os fogos imediatamente começam a explodir de forma controlada e Hooves diz, enquanto segura Rose, que os fogos precisam de amor para dispararem e se pergunta como ele não percebeu aquilo. thumb Matilda e Cranky apreciam o espetáculo dos fogos enquanto que no lado de fora da Prefeitura, as Mane Six observam tudo pela janela e Twilight diz as suas amigas, enquanto trota até o peitoril e olha para a cidade, que elas são muito sortudas em viver naquela cidade, as outras pôneis se aproximam da Alicórnio e Twilight diz, enquanto as abraça, amá-las, nessa hora Rainbow geme de dor e diz a Twilight que foi ali onde o Urso Abelhudo a mordeu e a Alicórnio se desculpa com Rainbow enquanto a imagem se afasta da cidade. Citações :Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Cranky: Você me disse que faria tudo pela metade que os outros cobram! E aí, você mandou convites pra todos os pôneis da cidade com uma data errada! bufa :Derpy: Quer muffin? :Dr. Hooves: Sinto muito, cavaleiros. Não jogo boliche. A contagem, os pinos que sobram – simplesmente existem variáveis demais! :Jeff Letrotski: Variáveis? Que papo é esse, cara? É só jogar a bola reta! :Dr. Hooves: Um momento! Reta? :tinindo :[strike de boliche] :Dr. Hooves: Muito bem. Vou tentar sua "técnica reta". Pode ser doido o bastante para funcionar. :Octavia Melody: Sabemos do que se trata? :Apple Bloom: Do jeito que estão amontoados assim, eu diria que é um problema de amizade ou um ataque de monstro! :Octavia Melody: Ataque de monstro?! Nossa! Eu vou tocar na cerimônia hoje à tarde, e ainda não escolhi o que é que vou tocar. Como é que vou ensaiar com um monstro invadindo Ponyville? :Sweetie Belle: Deve ser só um problema de amizade, e vão ter resolvido em meia-hora ou mais ou menos isso. :Octavia Melody: suspira Espero que sim. :Lily Valley: Você quer os arranjos da Matilda pra hoje?! desmaia :baque :Daisy: Isso é terrível! :Rose: Que horror! Mas que horror! :Lyra Heartstrings: Tá dizendo que a nossa amizade se baseou em uma mentira?! :Sweetie Drops: Sinto muito, Lyra! Eu não podia te contar pra sua própria segurança! :Lyra Heartstrings: Mas– mas os almoços... as longas conversas... os bancos em que sentamos! a chorar Aquilo não era real...?! :Sweetie Drops: Era tudo real. Você é minha melhor amiga! :Gummy: narrando O que é a vida? Nada mais do que a procura sem fim de uma cutie mark? E o que é uma cutie mark a não ser uma lembrança constante de que um mero ataque de um urso-abelhudo nos separa do esquecimento? E a situação do coitado do crocodilo, com o flanco sempre em branco, destinado a um mergulho existencial no rio da vida, em direção a um destino desconhecido? lambe :Princesa Celestia: baixo Como assim, esqueceu no balcão?! :Princesa Luna: baixo Eu pensei que você ia trazê-lo. :Princesa Celestia: baixo Ah, isso é simplesmente maravilhoso. :Princesa Luna: nervosamente baixo Eu cuidei do presente da Cadance e de Shining Armor! Era pra você cuidar desse, lembra? :Princesa Celestia: baixo Bom, eu não posso chegar no casamento de cascos vazios! :Sweetie Drops: Bom, ah, você por acaso não mencionou a nossa conversa anterior sobre a minha por dentes cerrados identidade secreta normal pra ninguém, não é? :Lyra Heartstrings: Não. De forma alguma. E você não é a única a ter um segredinho, viu? Sabe aquela aveia cara e importada que você tava guardando pra uma ocasião especial? Eu cozinhei e comi tudo! O pacote todo! ri É emocionante revelar nossos segredos mais profundos! :Sweetie Drops: ri É pra isso que servem as melhores amigas. :Prefeita Mare: É notável como uma história como a procura de Cranky pela Matilda pudesse encher essa sala com uma coleção inigualável de pôneis. Isso faz perceber que cada pônei é a estrela de sua própria história. E não são apenas as personagens principais das histórias que enriquecem tanto a vida. É cada um – aqueles com papéis grandes, e aqueles com papéis pequenos. Se não fosse por todos os pôneis neste recinto, e muitos outros que não puderam comparecer hoje, as vidas de Cranky e Matilda não poderiam ser tão plenas e vibrantes como são. :Twilight Sparkle: Sabem de uma coisa, amigas? É muita sorte morarmos nessa cidade. Eu amo todas vocês! Hmm! :Rainbow Dash: Ai! Ô, foi aí que o urso-abelhudo me mordeu. :Twilight Sparkle: Desculpe! Galeria Referências de:Slice of Life en:Slice of Life Categoria:Episódios da 5ª temporada